


ice on cheeks and quidditch cup finals

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, ish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw decides all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice on cheeks and quidditch cup finals

**Author's Note:**

> for [ tsukkiyama week](tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com) on tumblr following the prompt "in your favorite tale". obviously this means a hp au. pretty late but hey! it's here.

the wind whips

around the stands

it stings as it throws

 

flakes of ice

against kei's cheeks

he shivers and pulls

his green and silver scarf

higher up his face

 

"quidditch season!" yamaguchi had cheered

when the first frost of November

had finally appeared.

 

(kei liked Quidditch more now

after what yamaguchi and he call

the Kuroo and Bokuto Decacle

of 2015)

 

now it's March

unreasonably cold

and the quidditch cup finals-

hufflepuff versus ravenclaw

 

yachi and shimizu, in the announcer's box

are yelling out the ravenclaw team

 

kei only knows two names:

kenma kozume and tobio kageyama

 

across the stadium

hinata yells "go kageyama!!"

 

he's on the other side of the pitch

how can someone be so loud?

suga snickers and tells kei

"youre proud too"

 

kei doesnt answer

just ignores the flush

creeping up his neck

 

the truth is: he is

hes extremely proud

but you really dont have to

be so loud

 

yamaguchi is starting

in the finals match, nonetheless

hes proud of friend

nothing more

nothing less

 

he smiles into his scarf, ignoring sugas smirk,

as yamaguchi flies onto the pitch

 

they make a loop and the game begins.

 

for all his fear of failure

yamaguchi is the best

he swoops and dives

and kei's heart is in his throat

and every time he throws

kageyama misses

 

hufflepuff wins and

kei runs down to the field

ignoring anyone else

 

he finds yamaguchi in the crowd

grabs his arm as he cheers

and kisses him on the mouth.

 

He can hear Oikawa laughing, Iwaizumi hitting him on the chest, and someone's (Hinata's) dramatic gasp but all that matters is that Yamaguchi has his hands around Kei's neck.

 

Hufflepuff win the Quidditch cup for the first time in 50 years and Tsukishima Kei finally kisses Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.


End file.
